1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to on-chip debugging, and more specifically to program counter (PC) and data tracing in embedded processor systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer systems process information according to a program that includes a sequence of instructions defined by an application program or an operating system. Typically, a program counter provides a series of memory addresses that are used by the processor for fetching instructions stored in the associated memory. In this process, the processor conveys the memory address to the memory over an address bus, and the memory responds over an instruction/data bus with the instruction stored in the addressed memory location. The instructions stored in the memory constitute the program to be executed.
Program development relies heavily on the verification of the instructions stored in memory as well as their corresponding execution. This task represents an ever-increasing burden due to the growth in software complexity and the increase in processor clock speeds. Typically, these debug efforts are supported by instruction tracing tools that generate a listing of executed instructions during the execution of a program.
Computer engineers rely on tracing results to gain a view of process and data states while the computer system is operating. Hardware engineers rely on tracing results to determine how new computer hardware architectures perform with existing operating systems and application programs. Finally, software engineers rely on tracing results to identify critical code segments and data structures.
In general, the cost of developing and debugging new software products can be a significant factor in processor selection. A processor's failure to adequately support software debug efforts can result in longer development times. This factor can easily reduce the processor's attractiveness to particular segments of the processor industry.
The increased control and flexibility in the generation of tracing data is particularly important for the embedded processor industry. In the embedded processor industry, specialized on-chip circuitry is often combined with a processor core. Embedded processors typically balance numerous design tradeoffs such as the number of I/O-port pins and the die size costs. A reduced I/O -port pin count results in lower bandwidth for trace data, therefore placing a premium on the efficiency of the tracing mechanism. This example is reflective of the embedded processor industry's general need for a set of efficient, low-cost, debugging tools.